


God Send Me An Angel

by Thecajunmermaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecajunmermaid/pseuds/Thecajunmermaid





	1. Chapter 1

Laura was on her double shift for the night. She hated working as a cashier but that was all she could get. Times were hard. Even harder when you were alone. It had been six months since her husband had been killed in the line of duty. The criminal that killed him was still on the loose. Still out there dealing drugs and committing crimes. Being free to walk the streets doing as he pleased while she suffered silently. Laura slammed the groceries in the bag, at the thought of the bastard still roaming the streets.  
Laura worked at a warehouse by day and a supermarket at night. She had to get a second job just to finish paying off the mortgage. Though they never had kids, she still had bills pilling up. Every day a battle to balance the bank. Laura was close to getting evicted and she was to proud to ask for help from anyone.  
She had friends but with her schedule she could never see them. The most important time in her life she needed them but couldn't be around them. They would call almost every day but she would let it ring and go to voice mail. Laura couldn't bare to talk about her situation. It was hard enough being alone his death ran circles in her mind every waking moment. She would often pray to God and cry herself to sleep begging for something to change. And soon it would. God heard her prayers and sent an angel to watch over her. She was special and needed protection for her upcoming battles.

Laura clocked out and dragged her feet towards her car. The chill of the morning shown in her breath. She wrapped her sweater close around her as she fumbled with her keys. The sun started to peek over the horizon. The bright glowing of the sun hurt her eyes. Laura squinted as she started up her car. At first it wouldn't start. She cranked it again and again. "Shit."she screamed slamming her hands on the wheel. She pressed her forehead against the wheel and held back the tears. She had only four hours to sleep before she had to be at her other job.

The dark haired angel walked closer to her car. He was invisible to her at the time. He didn't want to show himself till the right moment. He bent down and seen Laura's head on the wheel. He could hear her praying, praying for the car to start. Praying for things to go right for once. He straightened up and walked towards the front of her car. He placed his hands on the hood starting the engine. Laura's head perked up. She wiped away a tear. "Thank you!" She looked up at the ceiling of her car. Laura put it in drive heading home. The dark haired angel watched her drive away as his tan trench coat flapped in the winter wind. He smirked then teleported to her house.

 

The angel Castiel walked through Laura's house looking at her different pictures on the wall. He stopped and tilted his head at one. She looked so happy in someone's arms. Now so much pain that showed on her face now. She was almost a whole different person. He touched her face through the glass. The keys jingled as Laura opened the door. She walked in and sat her purse down. Tossing her keys aside, Laura rubbed her neck. Castiel turned and watched her enter the house. Laura removed her shoes and walked towards her room. Castiel followed her quietly unseen.tumblr_mfpeeyMGaj1qkyi7co7_250.jpg  
She tossed her sweater on the ground and unbuttoned her pants. The stress of the day was written on her body. Laura reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She noticed the time and sighed. "Only three hours of sleep tonight. Great." She plugged her phone into the charger and fell on the bed. Still in her work clothes she started to drift to sleep. Castiel sat at the edge of the bed and watched her. He pulled a blanket from the edge of the bed and covered her. "Sleep well." He whispered in her ear.

Laura jumped awake to the sound of her alarm. "Oh, shut up!!"she yelled turning it off. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and threw the blanket it off. She looked down at her clothes. "Crap fell asleep in the same clothes again." She was so exhausted she didn't want to move. Laura looked at the blanket trying to remember when she covered up. She shrugged her shoulders and hopped in the shower. Laura took a quick two minute shower and got dressed. She had gotten up early to swing by the police department. She would go by every now and again to see if they caught the man who killed her husband.  
She reached down and unplugged her phone. "Oh, shit." she cursed out loud. She was running late. She rushed and put her shoes on and threw her coat on. Not knowing she ran past Castiel. He had stayed all night to watch over her. It was his new job to guard her. He rose for the couch and followed her outside. He watched her start her car up and drive out the drive way. He turned his head and seen someone walking towards her car. He clenched his fists and walked towards her car. Laura didn't notice the invisible force, but Castiel did. "What are you doing?" he asked the stranger. Laura pulled out and drove away. "Ah Castiel,the question is what are you doing? Babysitting another human?" the man hissed. His black cloak whipped in the winter wind. The man's eyes went black. "She is under my protection back off!" Castiel yelled. The demon put his hands up. "Ohh big bad angel." he smirked and rolled his eyes. "My master wants her soul. She is a strong one isn't she. I know you sensed it as well." the demon chuckled as he watched her car disappear. "You can not have her." Castiel grind his teeth at the demon. His hand bite yellow. "Calm down Cas, let see how this plays out. I can't just take her you know that. She has to want to come. And I believe she will." the demon laughed and shimmered out. Castiel stood there for a moment letting the demon's words sink in. He then teleported into Laura's car watching her from the back seat..

 

Laura listened to the radio. She started to cry with the music that played. Tears trickled down her face dripping off her cheek. They fell on her arm lightly. Castiel sat up and watched her cry for a bit then touched her cheek. A sudden warm feeling went through her body. Something told her it was okay as she wiped away the tears. She pulled up at the police station and put the car in park. She sat for a moment touching her cheek. It was warm and she felt something strange. She turned to look in her back seat. Castiel looked deep in her eyes. Even though she couldn't see him he studied her. Laura had this strange feeling that someone was there. She swallowed and turn back around. She removed the keys and opened the door. Castiel teleported out the door and followed her in to the police station.  
"Morin Ms. Laura how are you?" the caramel colored dispatcher asked as Laura walked in. "Oh I'm fine is Detective Price in?" she asked. The dispatcher smiled and pointed to his office. A rowdy couple came storming in the station. "Hey ya'll better calm it down!" she screamed and then smiled at Laura. "Go right in Laura." Laura nodded and walked down the hall.  
Castiel followed her quietly. Laura knocked on the detective door. "Detective?" She asked and he beckoned her in. "Mrs.Jordan how are you?" he asked as she walked in his office. Castiel crammed in behind her before she closed the door. "I'm okay Mr. Price, just came by to see if you had any new info on my husbands case." She asked as she sat in front of his desk. Castiel looked around the detective's office. "Mrs. Jordan, every week you come in here. And every week I tell you the same thing. I will contact you when I find something. Your husband was an outstanding officer and we are doing the best we can on tracking down his killer. I even contacted state police on the matter. We will catch this guy I promise. And when we do you will be the first to know ok." He tried to reassure her. But Castiel saw through his lies. He wasn't even looking for the man at the moment. Castiel stood on the side of the detective and looked straight at him. He then turned his head and looked at Laura lower her head. Every week the same let down. Castiel could tell she was getting fed up with it. Laura stood up. "Thank you for you time." she walked out. Laura had held her tongue not wanting to stir up trouble. "Mrs. Jordan." The detective tried to catch her but she was to quick as she stormed out. The officer shook his head and sat back down at his desk. He picked up her husband file and threw it on top his desk.  
Castiel took a look at it at the same time as the Detective.

 

Laura walked to her car. She couldn't believe, almost half a year now and they still had no leads. She started up her car and drove to work. Laura was already running late. Castiel watched her drive off. He let her go to work as he went to find out more about this demon problem.  
The whole day was miserable for Laura. She was angry all day long even her boss noticed. "Laura, why don't you take a week of vacation? You still have a week left, you need to get some rest." He was concerned for her. "Are you sure? " she asked. he nodded and she smiled. "Thank you, I have some business to take care of." Laura was really thinking about finding her husbands killer by herself. She knew it was stupid but she wanted justice. She finished her work and punched out. Laura was glad to have a vacation, even if it wasn't to rest she would at least get something accomplished. Probably even more than the great police department.  
As Laura fiddled with her keys she heard a voice behind her. She turned to see two men behind her. "Can I.. help you?" she asked reaching slowly in to her purse for her knife. "Yes, yes you can." The man smirked and his eyes went black. Laura's heart sank. She was to afraid to scream. She had no clue what was happening. The two men walked towards her. Struck with fear all she could do was back up towards her car feeling for her knife. Laura's' back hit the car and the two guys inched closer. Suddenly a man in a trench coat popped up behind them. "Hey!" he yelled and the two men turned around.

The man slammed both men down to the ground hard. A bright light shining from his hands. The two men screams filled the air then silence. The man in the trench coat looked up at Laura. Laura finally found her knife and pulled it out. She dropped her purse and held the knife in front of her. The blade shook in her trembling hands. Castiel looked down at the two demons then at Laura. He slowly stood up. "Its okay Laura." He murmured softly. "Who are you? How do you know my name." she trembled and looked down at the men. "Who or what was that?!" Laura started to panic. Castiel stopped and looked down at the two men. "My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the lord." He then looked up at her.

She laughed with a frighted laugh "Yeah sure" she said gripping the knife tighter. Castiel walked towards her. "Look, please stay away form me!" She screamed. "Laura, I am not here to hurt you." He tried to calm her down. He didn't want to show himself under these terms but she would have been hurt by those demons. "Yeah. A crazy person telling me he is a angel and these two weirdos" she said pointing her knife at the two men laying lifeless on the ground. "I am telling you the truth.." Castiel stopped and looked at her. Lighting flashed and Castiel reviled his wings in the light.

Laura dropped her knife in shocked as she watched his wings spread open in the light. "My god." She gasped. "No not god, I'm an angel sent by God to protect you." He told her.

 

"Laura unlocked her car and jumped in it. She started it up and peeled out. she started to panic breathing hard. she shook her head not believing what she just saw. Castiel teleported in her passenger's seat. "Laura please." She screamed and swerved the car. she pulled over and threw the car in park. she jumped out and started speed walking. "Laura please, running from wont help." Laura stopped and took a deep breath. "Am i going crazy?" she asked looking at the ground. "No Laura, God has answered your prays and sent me to help you." Castiel slowly walked behind her. she turned around slowly gazing into his blue eyes.

"Its just so much to process, you know.so if you are a angel who was those two guys?" She asked."Those were demons." He watched as Laura tried to process everything. "They is an invisible war going on, between heaven and hell. and you are in the middle of it. I don't know why they are after you, but I wont let them take you." Castiel stepped closer to her. "So you are here to watch me?" she asked. Castiel shook his head. "how long have you been...watching me?" she asked. Castiel looked at her, afraid to answer her. he didn't want to spook her but she needed to know the truth. "And why now show your self? why didn't you come to me earlier? I mean show your self?" she asked. "Cause I didn't want to freak you out." He tried to claim her down. "I had to. I am your guardian," She started to get pissed. "Where were you when My husband died? Huh Where were you when.. I almost took my life...Where were you when." She started to tear up. "I was holding your hand through it all. I will never let you fall. i'll stand up for you forever. I was there for you through it all. whipping your tears away..... It's okay." He slowly pulled her in to an embrace as she buried her face in his jacket. His scent so familiar to her. Laura knew he was telling the truth."I promise I will help you find who killed your husband." Castiel ran his hands through her long brown hair.

Laura finally claimed down and Castiel walked her to the car. "So now what?" she asked starting it up." You go home and get some rest." Castiel told her. "don't worry. I am here and will always be there." Castiel smiled as Laura drove home. It was a bit awkward for her now. all this time a angel watching over her. Laura climbed in her bed looking around for the angel.

"Good night Laura." he told her from across the room. she jumped a little. "damn Castiel, you got to pop out of no where." She caught her breath and laid down. "So i guess angels dont sleep huh." She asked from her pillow as she stared at the window. "No we do not."  
f  
Laura yawned and drifted to sleep. Castiel watched her for a couple moment before teleporting to try and figure why the demons wanted her.

the next morning Laura jumped awake. she looked all over the room for her angel. "huh maybe it was just a messed up dream" she scratched her head as she hopped out of bed. Laura walked towards the kitchen passing up Castiel not even noticing him. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. she let out a yelp and jumped holding her heart. "Damn, well I thought it was all just a crazy dream, but I guess not." Laura tried to catch her breath. "So do you angels eat?" she asked pulling out the box of cereal. Castiel shook his head no. "TO bad" Laura poured her a bowl and put the box up. she then got the milk from the fridge and poured it in the bowel. Laura sat down and ate her breakfast. Castiel sat across from her. "I know what you plan on doing and I caution you." He broke the silence. "Oh yeah and what is that?" she asked him. "You plan on finding out who kill your husband. I strongly suggest you don't but if you insist I will help you." Castiel told her.

 

A couple weeks pass and many of Laura's trails go cold. "Cas, do you think may be it was a supernatural force who kill him?" She asked as they walked down the street. "Im not sure, but I feel we are getting close." Laura stopped. "How can you say that? we spent weeks down every street, down every alley and nothing. not even a clue to who did it." Laura threw her hands up in the air. She walked away pissed. Castiel walked behind her. "Laura, you are doing your best." He tried to calm her down. "Well my best isnt good enough." She whipped her face. "You getting upset will not help." Castiel told her. "Oh yea then what will? You have done a hell of a job, helping." She paced back and forth. "Look My job is to protect you, not..." he caught himself. "Not what? not what Cas? Not help me bring my husbands killer to justice? DO you even care if I find him or not? " she asked. "To be honest I wish you would give it up. Laura you are going to get your self hurt or worse. the path to revenge is twisted and once you go down that road there is no turning back. maybe that is what the demons want you to do." Castiel was cut off by Laura snapping back. "yeah well cas maybe I dont need you any more ok. Ill find the person or demons responsible for this my self. I don't need you any more, your 'duties' are finished. go back to heaven and polish you halo!" she scream. Castiel was hurt by her words. He started to fall for this human and her words tore at him. he turned to walk way. Suddenly a demon came out of no where and stabbed him repeatedly. Laura's screams filled the air. the demon laughed. "Well well.." It hissed as Castiel hit the ground. Laura ran to him. The demon watched her laughing. "Cas, Cas" She gripped his jacket. she tired to wipe the blood away. it stained her hands as she put pressure on his wounds. the demon went to stab her but Castiel blasted him with his light. the demon fell to the ground dropping his knife. Laura looked into Castiel's eyes. "Im sorry, I didnt mean it. Im soo sorry." tears ran down her face as Castiel shushed her. "Yeah you will be sorry," The demon tried to crawl towards them. Laura saw the demon reach for the knife again. "No!" Laura screamed as she reached for the knife as well. Laura and the demon wrestled around having a tug of war match over the knife. Suddenly sirens scream through the air. Police came running and the demon let go before they spotted him. he jumped up and ran away. one police office chased after him and the other checked on Laura. "are you ok miss?" he asked. "Yes Yes just help him." She scream pointing to Castiel. "Ma'am there is no one here." the officer was confused. "Yes he is bleeding look." She screamed. "NO one is there ma'am, its your own blood." He tried to help her up but she struggled to get to Castiel. The police office picked her up and carried her off kicking and screaming. "You need to claim down." The police officer called for the ambulance.

At the hospital the doctor treated her wounds. "Where is he?!" she asked over and over. "Mrs Jordan no one was with you." the doctor tried to talk sense into her. "yes yes he is hurt." she screamed. her screams could be heard through out the hospital. the Doctor had enough and sedated her. "We need to keep her here for a couple days, does she have any close to kin?" she asked the officer. " No sir, i knew her husband, he passed almost a year ago." the office told the doctor. Laura soon grew quite and passed out from the medicinal. "Well we need to keep her here to observer her mental health." the doctor told them.

 

Weeks passed as Laura sat every day in her corner of the mental hospital. the doctor came in every day to talk to her."So Mrs Jordan how are we to day?" he asked as he sat at her table. Laura just looked out at the window with a blank stare. Being there she started questioning her own sanity. was Castiel real or was he made up as he doctor told her. "So Laura, any angels or demons today?" he asked taking out his notepad. Laura glare at him from across the table. "No." She spoke with out even looking at him. "Well that is a good thing, I think we are making progress." the doctor jot down notes on his pad. "SO tel me again how long since your husband died and when did you start to image seeing this Castiel?" The doctor looked up. Laura slammed her hand down on the table. she was tired of the same song and dance. "I didn't image him damn it!" She cleared her throat and claimed down. "I didn't imagine him ok." she straighten up in the chair as the doctor removed his glasses. "Look Laura. it is not uncommon for people under great stress and heart ache to turn to these fantasies. I am here to help you. the help you realize Castiel is not real. he lives up here." He said pointing to her head. "I'll leave you with that thoughts." He packed up his things and walked out. Laura started to doubt her own mind.

a month she was in the hospital. Every day the doctor telling her Castiel and demons were not real. the doctor finally broke her down. She sat in her room on a metal chair. she watched the sunlight's rays dance in her room. A genital knock on the door." Ms Jordan, I have a couple detectives here to see you." the nurse let them in. "what do you want?" Laura asked not even turning around. "Mr Jordan Its me Det, price I am here with a friend from the state police. We have questions about the man who attacked you. we think he was the same man who killed your husband.'' the detective spoke and Laura just sat there in a deep state of depression. she just want to be left alone. "What do you want? "She asked again. "Well you said he was a demon?" the officer asked. "NO NO. there is no such thing. No demons, no angels, nothing, just pain." She buried her face in her knees."oh but you are wrong," the other detective walked around. "Detective castle don't encouraging her." Price spoke but before he could stop him he bent down in front of her. Laura didnt look at him. she starred straight ahead. "Laura, Laura. Its ok. I believe you. there are angels out there." Laura's slowly looked down at the detective.

"No you'er not real. No!" she shook her head with her hands. "Detective castle!" price tried to stop him. "No Laura, Im real. Im here for you." he looked deep in her eyes. Laura still shook her head no. Castiel reached out slowly and touched her face. He had went under cover as detecocastle to find her and break her out of the hospital "You are not alone. I was with you always." Laura stared to cry and reached out and hugged his neck. "Castiel." she whimpered. The other detective didn't know what to do. "Nurse!" he scream. Castiel grabbed Laura picking her up bridal style. The doctor and nurse ran in. "I am Castiel ,an angel of the lord!" he scream letting a bright light radiate from his body. the doctor and nurse shielded there eyes as he stretched his wings. He glared at them as he Teleported her out of the hospital.


	2. Gone Fishing

Laura woke to her cell phone vibrating off the coffee table. "Hello," She answered. It was her friend, Jessica. she would often call Laura about strange cases she should check out. After the demon killed her husband and an angel showed her the way, Laura became a hunter. more like a part time hunter. she would only take case inside her own state. she didn't like to travel a lot, but she still want to help people. Her angel Castiel would often teleport in from time to time to see if she was ok, he was always just a pray away.  
Jessica began to explain to Laura about a friend of hers. her friend name was rose, and rose had a problem. HE claimed her husband was eating by the fish in her koi pond, but the police didn't believe her. "And I know how you are into that strange stuff Laura." Jessica explained. Laura shook her head. "Ok well text me her address." Laura told Jessica she would look into it. she hung up and waited for the text. Laura never heard of man eating koi fish.

Laura packed a small bag with the essential hunting tools. She then grabbed her keys and headed to Rose's house. Rose didnt live far from her so the drive was short.Laura drove down the long dirt road towards the house. it was a fancy farm house and in front was a huge pond with a deck. Laura parked her car and walked up the deck. she looked down at the pound and saw the beautiful fish swimming around.

Rose noticed Laura driving up and went out side to meet her. "Hi Laura? Hi im Rose, Jessica's friend. Im so glad you came by. come on in. I made some tea." Laura followed Rose inside looking back at the pond. Laura sat down on the stool at the bar as rose walked around. Rose pored Laura a glass of tea "Im so glad you came by. everyone else thinks im nuts." She said handing Laura the glass. "Thank you." Laura took a sip and sat the glass down. "Ok now tell me your story." Laura watched rose lower her head. "Its ok, mrs Rose. you can tell me." Laura assured her. Rose cleared her throat. "Ever since we got that stupid pond. My James was obsessed. the last week before he went missing he would go out side every night. I would beg him to stay inside but he said they need him. I didn't understand what he meant by that. they are just fish." rose tried not to tear up. laura placed her hand on rose's to claim her down. "I woke the next day and he was no where to be found. I think those fish ate him if you ask me. that pond just gives me a odd feeling." Rose shivered. "Can you tell me if there was any graves or history with this land?" Laura asked. Rose shook her head. "no, this land been in the family for hundreds of years. and so has that pond. just recently when we put those fish inside things turned for the worse. The police just thinks he ran off. they drug the pound and didn't find a body." rose shook her head. "I will find out what happen, I promise." Laura drank her tea and stood up. rose thanked her. Laura walked outside on the deck and looked down at the fish. rose stayed inside, she didn't want to be around that pond. Laura bent down and stared at her reflection in the water. a small golden kio swam by and lifted its mouth out the water for air. Laura smile."how can a little thing like you kill a grown man?" she asked it. Laura put her finger in the water close to the fish but it swam away sacred. suddenly Laura seen a pair of shoes beside her. she looked out the corner of her eyes and seen the tan trench coat.  
Laura took a breath she knew who it was. "Ah cas you scared the fish away." Laura stood up and turned to face him.  
"What are you doing all the way out here?" She asked studying his face as he watched the water. "I'm just checking on you." He tilted his head. "So you are working on a hunt?" he asked. Laura nodded and turned back to face the water. "Yeah, I am . so what do you know about killer kio fish?" She asked trying not to laugh. "Well The koi fish in Japanese folklore represents the overcoming of obstacles, because the koi fish travels up the yellow river and when it comes to the end of the river it transforms into the dragon; thus overcoming the adversity represented by the strong river to fulfill its own destiny. I dont see how they would be evil. unless there is something else at work here." Castiel shook his head. "Well the woman said she thinks they ate her husband. that he would go on and on about how the fish needed him. " Laura glanced over at Castiel. "You ever heard of such a thing?" She asked. "No I haven't. do you want me to find out?" He asked. "Well if you don't mind? but if you are to busy i understand." Laura bat her eyelashes. Castiel smirked. "No no trouble. I been with the brothers I told you about. Ill ask Sam. he is the smart one of the two." Laura chuckled a bit. "That's mean Castiel." Laura laughed as their eyes locked. Castiel looked away and cleared his throat. "I will call you if I find out anything." He then disappeared. "I hate when he does that." Laura shook her head and walked down the decks stairs. she started to walk around the huge pond looking for signs.

 

Laura walked around the pound over and over. she had a strange feeling something was watching her. Laura stopped and looked towards the Lilly's floating. the water rippled and then stopped. Laura thought she had seen a woman dive back in the water. Laura walked back to the house and waited till the sun to go down. "Stay as long as you would like darling, they have blankets in the closet and the couch turns into a bed. also help your self to the kitchen. Im going to my room. I dont like being up and looking at that god forsaken pond." rose walked up stairs and went into her room. Laura thanked her with a smile.  
the full moon rose over the pond lighting the night sky up. Laura walked out side and sat on the deck in front the pond. A couple hours passed and nothing happened. Laura yawned and stretched her legs out. Laura was trying not to fall asleep but nothing was happening. the sound of the crickets chrupping where singing her a lullaby, in the distance Laura sworn she heard faint singing. Laura's eye shot open as she sat up in the chair. Splashing and singing came from the pond. Laura slowly rose fro her chair over to the edge of the deck. in the distance Laura couldn't believe her eyes. Mermaids. The fish turned in to mermaids at night. Laura dug in her pocket for her cell phone. She almost dropped it trying to call Castiel. The phone rang and rang but no answer. "Damn cas." she cursed placing the phone back in her pocket. Laura walked slowly off the deck towards the waters edge.  
Laura crouched down and watched the mermaids frolic and sing. She was so amazed at the fact it was mermaids. she thought they only lived in the ocean. Suddenly a the water splashed beside her. Laura froze in place not even taking a breath. "Well hello there." A deep voice spoke from the darkness.

Laura squinted trying to make out who or what was speaking. The figure walked closer and closer towards her. He finally stepped in to the light for her to see him. Laura was shocked at the fact it was a man. The man walked closer towards her. Laura was cautious and backed up. "don't be afraid." the man walked up close to her. "you are very beautiful." He walked around her ex aiming her. Laura was a bit nervous but something about him aroused her. The man stopped in front of her and studied her face. Laura knew flirting with this creature was wrong, but something about him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. He walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

Castiel noticed the miss calls on his phone. He wanted to call her back but he was very busy with the boys.  
"Castiel want to get your head out your ass and help us!" Dean screamed as he was getting choked by a ghost. Castiel Jumped out of his daze and Set fire to the bones. The ghost was set aflame and dean fell to the ground holding his neck. "What was that?" Dean asked fussing at Castiel. Castiel shook his head and teleported them back to the hotel. Dean rubbed his neck as he sat in the chair. "So Im guessing things went ok?" Sam asked them. "Yeah just peachy." Dean glared at Castiel. Castiel stared at the floor. "I got to go." Cas teleported out and back to Rose's house. he walked on the deck looking for Laura. Laura came walking from around the corner smiling. "Are you ok?" Castiel asked her. she wore a huge smile as she walked past him. Castled watched her pass him with out even speaking to him. she wore a smile on her face. "Laura!" He called her name, but she just walked into the house ignoring him. He teleported into the house and watched her plop down on the couch. "Laura?" He called her name again. Laura shooed him away and curled up in a ball and fell asleep. Castiel tried to figure out what was going on. He watched her for a moment longer before teleporting back out side. He walked down the banks of the pound and noticed the mermaids. something felt off to him, So he teleported back to the hotel to try and find out more.  
"Sam I need your help" Castiel asked. Dean rolled his eyes. "Sure Cas, what is it." Sam asked. "Well I need some information on mermaids.my memory is a bit rusty." Castiel asked. "Mermaids?" Dean asked. "Sure cas, why?" Sam asked as he pulled out his laptop. "Its my other human I guard, i think they might be in trouble." Castiel watched Sam type on his computer. "You guard other people? well how many others do you screw with?" dean ask. "Dean, he is an angel, he has other duties besides us." Sam told dean. "Poor example of one." Castiel moped.  
Castiel hung his head at the thought of Laura ignoring him like he didn't exist."Ah hear we go. A mermaid is a legendary aquatic creature with the upper body of a woman and the tail of a fish.[1] Mermaids appear in the folklore of many cultures worldwide, including the Near East, Europe, and Asia. The first stories appeared in ancient Assyria, in which the goddess Atargatis transforms herself into a mermaid out of shame for accidentally killing her human lover. Mermaids are sometimes depicted as perilous creatures associated with floods, storms, shipwrecks, and drowning. In other folk traditions (or sometimes within the same tradition) they can be benevolent, bestowing boons or falling in love with humans.  
Mermaids are associated with the Sirens of Greek mythology." Sam read out loud. He turn to look at cas. "So your other hunt is up against Mermaids?" He asked Castiel looked at Sam then Dean. he didn't want to tell them he was scared for Laura. he didn't even want to tell them about her. "Thanks Sam." Castiel teleported out and went to find out more about the fishy foes.

Laura woke with a pounding head ach. "Are you ok dear?" Rose asked fixing breakfast. "Yeah just a little head ache." Laura slowly walked over to the bar. Rose made her a plate and handed it to her. "Thank you." Laura sat down and ate. "So my dear, did you find out anything?" Rose asked as she sipped her coffee. "I think so, not sure if I believe it yet. thank you for letting me stay." Laura thanked rose. "Oh of coarse dear. Anything, just please find out what happened to my husband. oh look at the time. Im running late for a meeting." rose grabbed her purse. "Stay as long as you like my dear." She said exiting the house.

Laura finished her breakfast and placed her dishes in the sink. Her eyes then wondered to the pond. she smiled at the thought of the sexy merman that she spoke to last night. she smiled and stepped out on the deck. she leaned over the railing watching the fish swim in front her. Castiel teleported behind her. "Laura." He spoke her name. Laura jumped at his voice. "Damn Castiel, you always got to sneak up on me shit." Laura's tone was different. she never got angry with him before. she was always happy to see him but now she was angry. She sat down on the chair behind him. "Laura we need to talk." He turned and watched her stare at the pond. "about what?" She asked not breaking her stare. she was fixated on the pond. "Laura you are in danger. those mermaids are dangerous." Castiel knelt down in front of her. "You are under their spell, Laura.." Castiel tried to talk to her. "No im not Castiel, and how do you know what they are? you 'boys' told you? they are harm less, beautiful,...." Laura smiled at the thought of the merman's touch. "He likes me. He thinks Im beautiful, and the way he looks at me. I.." Castiel's heart sank. she was falling for the merman.  
"What are you doing here? Go I can Handel this, I don't need your help." Laura walked towards the edge of the deck. Castle watched her walk away. Castiel was very hurt by her words. he couldn't even bring himself to tell her the truth. how he felt about her. how the merman was lying to her. he just teleported away. Laura turned and seen he was gone.

"Good run back to your boy toys." Laura walked furiously around to the other side the pond hoping to see her new crush. She looked all around for him. she turned to go to the other side when she heard a splash.

Castiel teleported back to the hotel room. He sat down on the bed and turned on the tv. Dean walked intot he room. "Cas why are you so down?" He asked drinking a beer. "Nothing." Cas mumbled flipping through the tv. Sam walked in behind dean. "Oh hey cas, I wanted to tell you I found out some more information on that mermaid case for you." Sam sat his laptop down. "Dont worry about it." Castiel snapped. "Well hey gloomy gus whats got your feather ruffled? the person you guarding pissed you off?"

Castiel looked up at dean. Dean could see the hurt in his eyes. "Look man you need to tell me whats going on." Dean pointed to Castiel. "Look Cas that hunter can be in trouble." Sam told Castiel.

 

the sun began to set as Laura walked around waiting for her mystery man. Her pocket vibrated, it was her phone but she didnt answer. She was more worried about looking for the merman. she gave up and sat on the bank till night fall.

 

Laura laid down and watched the stars above. She didn't understand the feeling coming over her. "Laura" She heard her name and sat up. Her mystery man was standing at the waters edge. he walked closer to her and bent down hovering over her. The two locked eyes as he touched her face. "You came back." Laura said hypnotized. "Of course i did." the man inched closer to her lips. he was but inches away from her. "STOP!" Castiel yelled

Castiel's eye lite up and he exposed his wings. The merman jumped up and hissed at the angel. Laura jumped up as well. "What are you doing Castiel!" She yelled as the merman crept be hind her hiding from the angel."Castiel go away! Im tired of you always popping up and ruining my life!" Laura yelled and the merman laughed as he slowly stretched his hand around her neck. Castiel wasn't gonna give up this time "No Laura, You listen to me. that creature wants to eat and devour your soul! i will not let him deceive you like this. They killed and devoured rose's husband and now he wants your soul!" Castiel walked closer towards them.

The merman started to back off. he knew he was no match for the angel. Laura looked back at the man. as Castiel's light hit his face exposing to her his true forum. He was a horrible twisted creature. Laura gasped and turned to runaway. She ran into Castiel's arms. Laura didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry Castiel, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. He made me feel wanted, and loved." She looked down. Castle lifted her face with his hand. He stared deep onto her eyes. "you are always loved." He whispered, as they inched closer. Laura stared into his blue eyes. Before their lips touched Laura felt something slimy on her foot. her face dropped in horror as the mermaid started to pull her in towards the water. Castle grabbed on to her hands. "Castiel!" she screamed. He gripped her hands tight. Castiel looked over Laura's body which was hanging in the air, and saw the mermaids hissing and trying to pull her towards the pond.  
Laura's fingers where slipping from his hands. "Close your Eyes!" He screamed as Castiel extended his hand and blasted the mermaids with his light. they began to scream and disintegrate form his light. Laura was let go and she fell on the ground. she buried her eyes in the ground. She could hear the creature scream in pain as Castiel smote them. the screaming stopped and Laura looked up,but castle was gone. She sighed as she got up off the ground and dusted her self off. The water was still and no signs of the mermaids.  
Laura made her way back to the house. Rose ran out and met her on the deck. "What was that?" She asked. "Well lets just say you were right. the fish did eat your husband. me and a friend took care of them. now where did you saw you got those fish?" Laura asked with a smir


	3. Voodoo

castiel stood motionless at the end of the hall. at the opposite side a door and behind that door an enemy. not just an enemy of his father, but a long time enemy he kept chasing. he finally found him and there he was. ten feet from him. the only thing that stood between them was metal and wood.

 

cas's angry started to bubble as he took slow steps towards the door. his coat moving side to side as his eyes stayed locked on that door. he wasn't going to escape him this time. this was going to be the finally battle, ether for cas or his enemy. cas reached the door and slowly turned the knob letting the door creek open. the room was silent and the only thing he could hear was the slight ring of silence. the dark room stood in front of him like an abyss waiting to suck him inside.

 

as the door fully opened cas stood in the door frame searching the darkness for him. suddenly a laugh came from the back of the room. "castiel....I knew this day would be coming soon." the voice crackled and whispered. it was as if it was all over the room. cas hated how he said his name. all drawn out and sarcastic. he wanted to fly in and ripe the tongue from his mouth, but he stood there motionless and silent.

 

A puff of lime green smoke shown in the darkness allowing cas to see where this man was, but he was not a man. he was know as a lot of things. shadow man, boogie man, papa, voodoo. Cas had chased him up and down new Orleans for centuries unable to find him until now. this would be the last day of his reign of terror.

 

cas stepped in and closed the door. now the darkness engulfed him. Papa voodoo clapped and fire surrounded the room. it sparked read at first then turned green and purple as it flickered. "well my little angel, you have finally found me." he grinned sitting in the back of the room on a thrown of bones both human, chicken and gator. cas said nothing. he just allowed his angel blade to slowly slide down his arm and into his palm. he gripped the warm steel and waited to strike. the glowing red eyes of the voodoo man lite up a bit. "awe no time fro a chat?" he asked an he raised one of his hands from his cane and tipped his top hat. Laura drove like a maniac down the high way. Pressing the truck's pedal to the floor as she tried to reach cas. It went to voice mail for the sixth time. Laura tossed the phone in the seat in anger. For the past year and a half she had been hot on the trail of the demon or thing that killed her husband. Cas had been helping when he could, which wasnot much due to him having to help the winchesters. Laura still never met them, but she didnt care. All she cared about was getting a hold of the son of a bitch who stole her husbands life and ruined her life. She used to be a cheerful girl, always around people and happy but now she was cold. She was A loner and demanded perfection for every thing. Guns had to be cleaned and double clean, rounds made perfectly as well as protection and other weapons. Her husband taught her anout guns and weapons, but she self thaough her self on how to kill monsters. In her spare time her head would be buried in books learning. It became a obsession, this life style of a hunter. That is what the angel called it. Castiel was about the only contact she had with anyone besides the people she saved. She couldn't understand how he could pit up with her. She was always cruel and had an attitude allt of times, but he was paitent with her. The way he looked at her so lovingly, it made her horrible sometimes. She hated how she was now, no tears just the firey rage, plus her and the angle could never have a normal life together. Although some part of her did care for him in her own way. He was the only being she had left, the nly thing that kept her from losing her sanity. She turned down the exit ramp and pasted the new orleans sign. He told her he had a hint of who or what killed james, but castiel hadn't awnsered the phone. Last he told her was he found something in new orleans. She cursed to her self as it started to rain. Turning the windshiled whilers on she again teached for his phone. How the hell was she going to find him? Laura needed to figure a way. She pulled into the dark gas station and texted another hunter she knew of. He was into the whole magic thing and hoped he would know what to do. "Castiel, you can not stop me. I want the girl....her vessel is so unique. The potential of holding such greatness." The voodoo priest hisses. "You will never have her. You may have killed her husband, but tou will not harm her." Cas growled ignoring the phone in his pocket. "Silly angel, I dont want to kill her, I was to fill her with the elder god...." He laughed a bit. "I want to bring upon the prophecy and bring down this world and raise ip the next." He slammed down his cane as green snoke rolled off it and hazed out his face. "Live craft had it right you know." He winked and disappeared in a piff of smoke. Cas growled and went to reach out to catch him but he was gone. He then stuffed his hand in his pocket to grab his phone. Laura had called him over a dozen times. He praishe was alright as he quickly called her back.


End file.
